AVATAR AANG User Manual
by Karen Elaine DuLay
Summary: Heya there! Want a cookie? We at CookieLord Factories hope you have a great time with your shiny-new AVATAR AANG UNIT. Here's your manual  pardon the cookie crumbs ...


**Me: Well hello there! I may have not been very active with my stories lately-**

**Li: She's been reading lots of manga lately...**

**Me: You're not even a canon character. You can't be here. Leave.**

**Li: Don't wannaaa... *dodges a cookie* Fine... *walks off***

**Me: Better. Now then, I'd like to apologize for my absence-I've had a trying month, school is cutting into my time and creativity, and my mood has been (for the most part, save a few shining moments of contentedness) in the toilet. I'll be updating some other stories soon-ish, but in the meantime, enjoy the first of the Avatar Manuals! I would like to give a huge thanks to Lollidictator, whose Hetalia Manuals inspired me to try my own hand at them with A:TLA characters, and to Caelum Blue, who took the time to review this manual despite having little time for herself.**

**Also, in case anyone wants to write a fanfiction with Manuals, this is perfectly acceptable-just tell me what you're doing. Hopefully I'll be getting more Manuals out soon! (soon-ish...)**

* * *

><p><strong>AVATAR AANG UNIT<strong>

_Copyright Nickelodeon Studies and CookieLord Factories_

A User's Guide

Congratulations, lucky customer! You've just purchased your first AVATAR AANG UNIT! If this is your first UNIT, feel free to skip the following section and move on to TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS. However, if you are new to the joys of UNIT ownership, please be sure to take a look, as it may give you important information concerning the basis of UNITs themselves.

Introduction to UNITs

So you've purchased your first UNIT. Congratulations! We hope you will enjoy living with your new housemate for years to come.

Before you read the specifics about your UNIT, we would like to make several facts about them very clear.

1. Your UNIT is indeed a person, despite your views on cloning, genetic manipulation, artificial intelligence, and any host of other controversial topics. We would like you to keep this in mind while dealing with your UNIT, as they have thoughts, emotions, and dreams just like you. Should you find yourself disagreeing with our claims, please note that mistreatment of your UNIT can and will result in legal action, either on the UNIT's part or ours.

2. It is likely that your UNIT is underage. Should you yourself be underage, there is no problem with the two of you carrying on a romantic relationship, if you so desire. However, if your UNIT is not of the legal age of consent for your country while you are considered an adult, or vice versa, you or your UNIT may be arrested for statutory rape. We at CookieLord Factories cannot be held accountable for any illegal actions committed by a UNIT or the owner of a UNIT.

3. This manual may not contain all the answers to your questions. If this is the case, please contact a company representative and present your question or issue. We will answer your question to the best of our abilities, and then update all of our manuals so that other buyers in the future will not face the same troubles as you. Sending us cookies might speed up the updating process.

4. It is possible to return your UNIT within 90 days of receiving it, but to do so you must replace your UNIT and all accessories in the box they were shipped in. If you cannot locate all of the accessories or the box itself, CookieLord Factories is unable to reclaim the UNIT and return your money. Well, we suppose we'll reclaim the UNIT anyways. But you won't get your money back. We'll probably have spent it on cookie ingredients by then.

Technical Specifications

Your AVATAR AANG UNIT should possess the following traits:

**Age:** 12 (or 112, if you count the whole "hundred years trapped in an iceberg" thing)

**Manufacturing Origin:** Southern Air Temple

**Height:** Um...well...he's...short?

**Weight:** Light as an Airbender

**Length:** Let's put it this way, his staff isn't making up for _anything_

**Nationality:** Air Nomad

**Bending Abilities:** As the Avatar, your AVATAR AANG UNIT is capable of Bending all four elements.

**Preferred Weaponry:** He prefers not to fight at all, but when he must he will use his staff. Fans are also a viable option, if you have or know someone with a SUKI UNIT willing to loan them

Unpacking

Your AVATAR AANG UNIT is, first and foremost, a peace-loving monk. However, in the event that you are a. unable to open the box yourself or b. cannot get your UNIT to wake up even after opening the box, here are some suggestions for waking him up.

Have a SOKKA or TOPH BEI FONG UNIT call for your AVATAR AANG UNIT, suggesting they go get something to eat. Your AVATAR AANG UNIT will burst out of his box, enthusiastic at the idea, and insist they go someplace with vegetarian options. You are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

Get a KATARA UNIT to call AANG's name. He will shyly sneak out of his box, and suggest they go get some Waterbending practice in. You are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

Find a ZUKO or ZHAO UNIT and have them start talking loudly about capturing the Avatar. Your AVATAR AANG UNIT will wake up and quietly sneak out of his box, then run off. Once you catch him, you are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

Speak loudly near (but not right next to) the box about large, dangerous animals nearby that can be ridden. AANG will crash out of his box, eagerly asking for directions. You are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

Uses and Jobs

Your AVATAR AANG UNIT comes with several useful skills that can be turned into money-making sidejobs. Keep in mind, he is technically a minor in the eyes of the government, and as such he cannot get a full- or part-time job. You may also want to consider enrolling him in some sort of public school in case your neighbors start to wonder why the strange bald kid you're living with only leaves the house to cause trouble and ride on large, dangerous animals.

**Dogwalker:** Your AVATAR AANG UNIT is very good with animals, so dogwalking comes naturally to him. The dogs will take to him like bees to honey, and your dog-loving neighbors will quickly learn that there is no better dogwalker and dogsitter. AANG's bison whistle will summon the dogs if they get lost, but it will also summon every animal in the neighborhood, so be careful about letting him use it. Also take care to caution him against attempting to ride larger dogs.

**Babysiter:** Your AVATAR AANG UNIT isn't just great with animals, he's also superb with kids. Start advertising him as a babysitter and he'll make a name in your neighborhood as the best around. He'll keep children happy and entertained for hours, while keeping them out of trouble (for the most part). When the parents get home, they'll find their kids exhausted and content, asking when "Mr. Arrowhead" can come over to play again.

**Jewelry Maker:** AVATAR AANG is also surprisingly good at making jewelry. He'll weave or plier string, wire, and ribbon into lovely shapes with cute pendants or beads, and you can sell the result for a nice sum. Beware, though, that he doesn't see any KATARA UNITs, as he will immediately start to offer her as many free necklaces as she wants.

**Baker:** Thanks to all those lessons from MONK GYATSO, your AVATAR AANG UNIT is a talented baker. His specialty is fruit pies, and with a little recipe-searching he can learn to make most other dishes. Your only problem is that he may prefer eating the pies to selling them—keep a close eye on him, though, or he might start throwing them at people! You have only MONK GYATSO to blame.

Characterization

UNITs are pre-programmed to be consistent with their personalities and general appearances in the middle of Season Two. This means that their relations with other UNITs, philosophies, and even their treatment of you will vary depending on how much of the series they believe they have experienced. Showing them episodes of the series will "unlock" their memories of what happened, as well as affect their relations with others and their actions.

Relations to Other Units

_KATARA:_ The minute your AVATAR AANG lays eyes on a KATARA UNIT, he'll be smitten. If you and he already have a relationship, he will remain faithful to you, but a single AVATAR AANG UNIT will never have eyes for anyone else. Depending on the point in the series that KATARA remembers, she may or may not be receptive to a relationship. Also depending on his memories of the series, AVATAR AANG may or may not be more open to starting a relationship with someone other than a KATARA UNIT—he is best suited for this before mid-Season Three.

_SOKKA:_ These two are buddies, and will goof around together. If your AANG UNIT is having trouble attracting the attention of a KATARA UNIT, he will go to a SOKKA UNIT for advice. Try not to leave this two alone with a TOPH BEI FONG UNIT, as she will goad them into scamming nearby conartists, staging elaborate false battles under the guise of "training," and wreaking general mayhem.

_TOPH BEI FONG:_ AANG and TOPH BEI FONG get along fine, although TOPH may bully him from time to time. There is the potential of getting a romance out of the two of them, if you work at making conditions just right and keep any and all KATARA UNITs congruent with the end of the series away from AANG. Otherwise, they will have a purely platonic friendship. Try to keep them from adding a SOKKA UNIT to their group, as his influence will counterbalance AANG's and allow TOPH's natural rebellious streak to manifest.

_PRINCE ZUKO:_ These two are enemies if they meet while still programmed to mid-Season Two, but will be friends if you can sit them down and get them to watch the series up to Season Three, Episode Twelve. Afterwards, they will get along amiably. You can also spark a boy-on-boy relationship between them, provided a KATARA or MAI UNIT is nowhere around.

_MONK GYATSO:_ This UNIT was AANG's mentor and friend before the start of the series, and the two are elated to be reunited now. If AANG is a baker, GYATSO and him will quickly join forces to create the franchised Pie Time Bakery. Otherwise, your AANG UNIT will have found himself a parental figure and mentor to help him grow into a responsible monk. Just be sure not to introduce this wise old monk to sugar or caffeine, or he and AANG will unleash the zen chaos of the Air Nomads upon the world!

Cleaning

AANG is very good at cleaning, both himself and the house in general. His own room may start to get dirty after a while, but if you tell him to clean he will. He will also help clean you, so long as you are in a romantic relationship and there are no KATARA UNITs around.

Feeding

AANG is a strict vegetarian, and refuses to eat any kind of meat. He prefers to eat fruits and pastries, and is very good at making fruit pies to share with you and your friends. Similarly, his favorite drink is fruit juice. AANG is underage, so do not allow him alcohol. Seriously, you don't wanna know what happens when this kid gets alcohol. One of our technicians gave it a try, and it wasn't pretty. Half our staff needed therapy afterwards. And all our cookies vanished mysteriously…

Rest

Because of his past as a monk, AANG has taken a vow of poverty. He is able to sleep anywhere comfortably, be it a dirt floor, a carpet, a futon, a single bed, or your bed. Be warned, he's somewhat naïve (unless he's been spending a lot of time with a SOKKA UNIT lately), so he may not understand what's so strange about his instinctive spooning. If you're uncomfortable with it, just tell him and he will stop. And if you're not uncomfortable with it, hey, whatever you want.

Reprogramming/Modes

_Goofy (default)_

_Monk (default)_

_Reserved_

_Hero_

_Driven (locked)_

_Delusional (locked)_

AANG comes with the default mode of _Goofy_, which is pretty much all you see him in during Season One and the first part of Season Two. In this mode, he has difficulty taking things (such as his duty to save the world) seriously, and he may ditch working to play with animals. His other default mode is _Monk_, in which he will act more calmly. _Monk_ mode will also see him with a stronger work ethic. He may be knocked into _Goofy_ mode from _Monk_ if a group of young fangirls starts to chase him around.

_Reserved_ mode can be activated by showing him the two-part episode centered in the Si Wong Desert (consisting of "The Library" and "The Desert"). AANG will believe that APPA has been kidnapped, and will be distant and somewhat emotionless towards all other UNITs, even KATARA. He may be taken out of this mode by showing him "The Serpent's Pass" and "The Drill," at which point HOPE's birth will bring him out of the mode.

_Hero_ mode appears when AANG perceives that one of his friends (including you, his owner) is in trouble. He will become dead-serious, and immediately take action to save whoever is in trouble. If he's mistaken, upon learning this he'll immediately revert to _Goofy_ mode and apologize, then suggest you go and ride something large and dangerous.

_Driven_ mode is unlocked by showing AANG the series up to the end of Season Two. He will become obsessed with defeating the Fire Lord, and may seek out an OZAI UNIT to fight. Showing him the first episode of Season Three will bring him out of this state.

_Delusional_ mode is a bit more difficult to induce, but if you can manage to make your AANG UNIT too guilty about something to sleep, he will eventually enter it. Alternatively, you may deprive him of sleep by rigging loud noises to go off at irregular intervals around the house. Telling him he has to fight the Fire Lord might also trigger the mode. To get him out of it, simply make sure he gets a full night's sleep and resolve any feelings of guilt he may have.

Questions

Q: AANG came with a MOMO UNIT, but not an APPA UNIT. How do I get one of those?

A: Because of his greater size, APPA UNITs are special-order only, and will only be delivered if you can prove that you have adequate space to house him in and no pesky neighbors to report you to Animal Control. Keep in mind that these UNITs are strong enough to take out a house if they so desire, and possess the power of flight: any and all damages are not our fault and will not be paid for by us. Buying all those cookies keep us mostly broke.

Q: My AANG UNIT keeps asking me what "soda pop" is, and whether or not it tastes good. Should I let him have some?

A: NO. FOR THE LOVE OF PELE NO. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT, WE REPEAT _**DO NOT**_, GIVE THAT KID SUGAR AND/OR CAFFEINE.

Troubleshooting

Problem: My AVATAR AANG UNIT's eyes and tattoos are glowing, and whenever he talks it's like a bunch of people are speaking instead of just him!

Solution: Wow, you've unlocked the special _Avatar State_ mode! Good job! While in this state, your UNIT will use his awesome power to strike down anything that he perceives as a threat…and possibly just anything he sees. Something serious must have gotten him into this mode, and you'll need to figure out what it is and resolve it. It could be a physical threat to his life, or great emotional trauma: whichever, he won't stop until he feels safe/comforted. Please keep in mind that we of CookieLord Factories are not responsible and will not pay for any damages or injuries sustained.

Problem: AANG's staff was stolen by a TOPH UNIT, and she won't give it back! Now he's sulking around the house, and won't do anything fun or bake me pies! How do I get him to be happy again?

Solution: TOPH is probably just trying to "toughen Twinkletoes up," and if you can show her that AANG's grown a backbone she will return his staff herself. Also, giving AANG a cookie might help. Cookies make everything better!

Accessories

Staff (1)

MOMO UNIT (1)

Fire Nation School Uniform (1)

Airbender Child's Outfit (1)

Air Nomad Monk's Outfit (1)

Air Nomad Bead Necklace (1)

End Notes

We at CookieLord Factories hope you and your UNIT enjoy many years of happiness together, and please urge you to remember the local laws concerning statutory rape. Seriously, he's underage and if we're not drilling that into you the government might try to get the men in the white coats to take us away again! If you or your UNIT should do anything illegal, CookieLord Factories is not responsible for legal representation, reimbursement, or paying bail. Though, a donation of cookies may help change our minds.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any questionsproblems with your UNIT, please contact CookieLord Factories via our public relations manager Karen Elaine DuLay (by review of this story or PM), and your question will be quickly resolved. We shall also update the Manual to better aid future buyers. Have a cookie-ful day!**


End file.
